A Hot Day
by XxJunjouLovexX
Summary: It's a hot day and Kaito and Len are left alone. What can happen? YAOI


This story is about Kaito Shion and Len Kagamine. This is my second story here on fanfiction.

* * *

It was a hot, sunny day.

"This day just seems to get hotter and hotter!" the dripping with sweat boy said.

"Here, have some Ice Cream!" said the blue haired boy who seemed unaffected by the heat wave.

"Arigatou!" said the yellow-haired boy.

(A little intro of what happened)

These two boys where named Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion. They've been left at home while the other Vocaloids were on a little trip that would last about a week. The Vocaloids were going on a trip to a Spa.

Now you may be asking why they decided to stay. They stayed because Len, the yellow-haired, banana loving Vocaloid was sick. The next day Len felt better but it was too late.

(End of little intro)

"Why is it so hot!?" Len yelled as he licked his Ice cream.

"Ask the sun, Len." Kaito said as he started laughing.

"Real funny." Len said with a straight face.

Kaito's POV

I can't help that I keep looking at this yellow-haired boy. He's so Kawaii…No...Get a hold of yourself, Kaito!...I can't keep thinking of Len like this. I mean he's a guy and I'm a guy…that can never happen.

"Hey, Kaito…let's go inside." He said.

"Oh…Okay Len." I said, making sure that I didn't stutter.

Len went inside before me. When I went inside I couldn't find him. I first looked in the living room, then the kitchen. I decided to check his room. I walked upstairs and soon came to the front of his door.

I opened it and there was Len…getting dressed!

"Gomen!…I couldn't find you…and…and I-I just came here t-to look for you!" I said. I knew I was stuttering, but I couldn't help it. I saw Len naked for God Sake!

"It's okay, Kaito. Sorry for worrying you." He said as he walked through the door.

"Uhh, okay. Let's go downstairs and watch a movie!" I said trying to sound like what just happened was nothing.

We went downstairs and sat down on the couch. It was already night and I could barely see.  
"So do you want to watch…Insidious, Cabin in the Woods, or The Hobbit?" I said

"Hmm… Let's watch Insidious!" Len yelled. He was so cute when he yelled like that. His yell didn't sound mad but it sounded like a little kid wanting candy.

Dammit why do I keep thinking about Len like this!

Len's POV 

Today, Kaito has been acting weird. Is it because of the heat? Or because he saw me naked?

I pushed that aside and we started watching the movie.

At this point we're at the part where the dad has gone looking for his son in what I keep thinking is hell.

Why is this movie so scary?!

Kaito's POV

Len looked like he was scared. I wish I could just hold him in my arms. Dammit, Kaito!...I really have to stop talking to myself in my head…I did it again…

~few minutes later~

It seemed like this movie was too scary for Len. The kid in the movie said something about "he heard us" and suddenly they showed this creepy looking thing at the window.

In an instant Len jumped. He was hugging me so hard. I could barely breathe.

I couldn't help what I did next…

I tilted his head, he looked so scared. I moved my lips closer until I had them pressed up against his.

His lips tasted like banana. Most likely because of all the bananas he ate.

No One's POV

When their lips parted ways, both were gasping for air.

Only a while after, Kaito soon started kissing Len again. It looked like Kaito had completely lost all control. After all he has done to hold back, he finally broke.

Kaito's hand started sliding up Len's shirt to pinch his nipple causing Len to moan.

"ahh"

Kaito's POV

When I heard Len moan, it hurt me for some reason….

I stopped. "Sorry Len. I didn't know what I was doing for a second." I said.

At first Len said nothing, but then he spoke "No…I actually liked it." He said as his face turned bright red, but before I could say anything Len was on top of started kissing me.I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore mine.

It was funny that he tried to take over but sooner or later I would have to take over. Our tongues were intertwined.

I couldn't take it anymore…I carried Len up the stairs bridal style without even breaking our kiss. When we got to my room I dropped him on the bed.

I could tell he got a little annoyed that I just dropped him like a stuffed doll.

No One's POV

Kaito took off his shirt but was interrupted by Len.

Len started kissing stayed standing up, lips locked.

Suddenly they heard the door downstairs open..

"Len! Kaito!...we're back!" yelled Rin.

"Dammit" they both said in annoyance.

* * *

Hopefully this story wasn't to bad. I was going to make it an M but at "that" moment I backed out. Right now I am writing an M story about Len and Kaito. I won't back out on that one since I'm half way done with "that" scene. Arigatou for reading.


End file.
